tales_of_alestriafandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Grimhollow
The History of Grimhollow Grimhollow is the major city in the middle of Alestria Once a tiny village comprised of outlaws and outcasts. This isolated frontier town is the first and only known sign of civilization on this side of The Dunes of Rust. This long and arduous voyage takes months to navigate from the mainland via a secret star route only able to be seen during certain times of the year. Built on the ruins of an ancient civilization at the base of the Dunes of Rust just before you reach the Bludwood Forest. This city is bisected by a canal system connecting Thule to Muskeg. It once had a massive magical dome that surrounded Grimhollow with Valroc tower sitting in the middle of the town. Manned by teams of powerful arcane users they channel their powers into a dome of energy that protects those within the city walls. Construction has finally finished and the town has started expanding rapidly now billowing outside the city limits and outside the safety of the walls. There is a magical shield around the town, people who want to leave, have to either possess a badge with the logo of the Bludborn Brotherhood or a tattoo somewhere in their body The Finding of Grimhollow Located within the Dunes of Rust, The Onyx Sepulcher(SEP-ul-ker) was discovered atop a tall plateau of stone, radiating a strange aura of arcane essence. It was found to be but a small fragment of a once great civilization buried deep under the turbulent sands, what small hints to what or who they were now lost to whatever event heralded their downfall. This small spec on an otherwise desolate landscape is credited for what the city of Grimhollow has now become. After its discovery news soon spread, and with it, war. The sepulcher's inherent ability to twist and pull at the very weave of magic itself proved to be a prize worth coveting. Thus the Republic of Grim and the Kingdom of Van Hollow began fighting over who would lay claim to this great power. A stalemate was reached, neither side relenting to the others might. Then one day, suddenly, a peace was brokered. It is unknown why this occurred. Both kingdoms laid equal claim over the new settlement, naming it Grimhollow in honor of their new arrangement. Denizens from both kingdoms migrated to this new land, resulting in the melting pot of culture that Grimhollow has become. The Onyx Sepulcher now sits on top of Valroc Tower and it is the arcane source of power of Grimhollow, feeding the magic that runs deep within the city through a network of artificial leylines. This magic essence is so ingrained in the everyday lives of the people that gentle blue glow they give off is used to power everything from street lights to city cleanliness, to the prestidigitation powered coolers and and cookers in people's homes. Even the great dome that surrounds and protects the city, one of the great feats of the Council of Nine's arcane prowess and understand of the Sepulcher's strange power, is powered by the Sepulcher. The Onxy Sepulchre It appears to be a slightly translucent deep onyx structure etched with floating, glowing aqua runes in a text that is constantly shifting and moving like ants crawling on paper. Within the structure one can see, on close inspection, a shadowy, vaguely humanoid form suspended inside the stone that some swear moves on occasion. At times, the language on its surface is almost familiar, seeming to be in tongues spoke in the modern era. But as the text remains as such for only a whisper of a moment, it has defied all attempts to understand and translate it. More is known about the actual power the Sepulcher holds than the people who made it, as nearly all remnants of their time seem to have been reduced to the very sands the dunes they are found in is made of. What few remain crumble to dust on physical inspection, and are wholly too incomplete to draw anything valuable from thus far. As for the power they seemingly left behind, the Sepulcher is a sort of arcane focus. Its power seemingly drawn from another plane entirely, though to where the other end of this siphon lies, test have been somewhat inconclusive. It is known however, that a mage with enough knowledge of the very nature of magic itself, can use the Sepulcher to power their spells, and to bend and twist the weave of magic to change the nature of existing spells to their will. This is how the dome around Grimmhollow was formed, by editing the nature of the well loved "Tiny hut" spell to encompass an entire city, and allow future access. Some believe the recent appearance of the "Abyss" on the plateau on which the Sepulcher was found may have ties to the nature of its magic, but thus far, too little is known about the ever changing dungeon within the newly formed chasm to drawn conclusions. The Independence of Grimhollow The allegiance between the Republic of Grim and the Kingdom of Van Hollow were a tentative one at best, constant disputes between the two nations left Grimhollow unstable. Worsened by the monster attacks on the city, which were becoming more and more frequent. At the peak of this turmoil A Van Hollow noble was assassinated by a rogue assailant. This was the final straw for the Republic of Grim and the two side where soon once again at war. Within this turbulence came The Council of 9. A group of like minded individuals with the single goal of bettering Grimhollow. Believing neither side to be fit to lead The people of Grimhollow, Guided by The Council, claimed independence and the Council took control of the city. Both sides unwilling to fight a war on two fronts, pulled back from Grimhollow assuming that it would crumble without their leadership. Regardless of their main reason for confrontation abandoning them the two sides continued to fight, and a winner has still yet to be decided 12 years later. The Council of 9 The Council of 9 are a group of like minded individuals and became the de facto leaders of Grimhollow after the city claimed its independence from the Republic of Grim and the Kingdom of Van Hollow. They currently lead the city, each running a separate aspect of the city. Rauko - Head Enchanter and Arcanist of Grimhollow, oversees the maintenance of the barrier. Duri’Tosh - Mission Leader, Oversees contract work and relations between the city and The Bludbound Brotherhood. Huntsmen - Tracker of animals, Oversees the hunting and protection of the City of Grimhollow (though sometimes lets his love of nature overrule his better judgement). Granny - ex member, location currently unknown. Cabal - ex member, left the council to create his own operation after being displeased with how the organisation was being run. Archy - Head Trades Master, overseeing trade relations between other guilds and Kingdoms Cearovi - The Loremaster, oversees research into the The Onyx Sepulchre, and keeper of all its secrets. Octavis Corvis - The Diplomat, oversees relations between Grimhollow and the neighbouring Towns and Villages along with surrounding Kingdoms. Sir Mathers - The Sheriff, Oversees the law of the city and is in charge of the Town Guard. The War You can read the following accounts here... After the war Once the guild defeated the Army of Skyhold, they renamed the city to (insert new name) and from then on the city lived out its days in peace under the rule of Queen Cearovi. (yall can fix this and make it better)